A Series of War
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Second installment to A Series of Unfortunate Events. What happens after the defeat of Naraku? Find out here.
1. Disrespect

Chapter 1: Disrespect

Months passed since the battle she had with Naraku. She hadn't known that it was going to be so easy, otherwise she would have fought him sooner. His incarnations had been freed of him upon his death. They had come with her to the palace of the and Byakuya had sworn loyalty to her because of her strength, Kanna had offered forth her services for freeing her and Kagura. Kagura still despised Kagome, more so when she had smelt Kagome on Sesshomaru. She had a perminent scowl on her face but didn't dare say anything, especially since the servants seemed loyal to Kagome.

Sesshomaru had become upset over the fact that he was not the one to destroy Naraku. He glared at Kagome and had "lectured" her about running off on her own, like she was some child. She snarled at him, stating that what she did was none of his business. He insisted it was his business, since she was to be his mate, which led to an even bigger argument and more glaring from Kagura. Kagome still refused him and insisted that he "allow" her to return to her own chambers. By "allow" she meant, "I am changing rooms and there is nothing you could do about it." That same day she and the twins were moved to the opposite side of the castle. It was mainly Kagome's doing, stating she refused to have sex with his pompous ass ever again.

Kagura's hatred grew when she found out that Kagome had slept with Sesshomaru and gave him children. Kagome did not hate Kagura, but advised against Kagura mating Sesshomaru, boldly stating that she did not care if Kagura had sex with the inu, but it was strictly forbidden to mate Sesshomaru. Kagura scoffed and said she would do as she pleased. Sesshomaru refused her so far.

"Kagome-sama," Hiro greeted. "The lords and ladies of the east, south, and north are here for the yearly meeting."

"Has Sesshomaru been informed?" She looked to Hiro as she finished pulling her hair into an elegant do.

"I had tried to inform him, but he had locked his chamber door and refuses to answer." Kagome nodded and stood, slipping into her tabi and geta.

"I will entertain them in his absence." She walked towards the nursery and the twins looked at her. They stood and went to her, both quiet as they grabbed her hands. She smiled down at them, her nine tails swaying softly. "Come now, my little ones. The lords and ladies are here." The two nodded and walked with her down the hall. The other lords and ladies were waiting patiently.

"Kagome-san, it is nice to see you," Toran greeted with a smile. "And look at the twins. So cute and grown." The two blushed shyly.

"It is nice to see you as well, Toran. Any luck with finding a mate?" Kagome was honestly curious.

"Not yet. The search still continues." Kagome nodded.

"It is nice to see you again, Lord Hiro and Lady Yumi." She bowed to them and they bowed back. "Yoko did not come with you?"

"He's around here somewhere," Lord Hiro replied. "You know us silvers."

"Don't I?" She smiled and turned to the last group. "You are looking marvelous, lady Ami."

"I feel marvelous," she replied with a smile.

"And Lord Jyuga, you look quite happy for once. Last we saw each other, you were trying to take off my head, figuratively speaking, that is."

"That was then," he commented as he held an adorable little girl in his arms. "And this is Aiko. Ami has her twin, Kyo."

"Well, they are just adorable. And look at Kechi. He's gotten taller."

"Yes, he's hit another growth spurt. All he seems to talk about now is you. I think he has a crush on you." He chuckled at his son's blush.

"Well isn't that just adorable." She smiled at the little wolf. "It is your birthday soon, isn't it, Kechi?" He nodded shyly, a red blush on his face. "I thought so. I got something for you." She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled forth a dagger. "You are getting older so I figured you could use something like this." She held the dagger out to him. "I had Totosai craft it from one of my talons. When you hit maturity, it'll shift into a sword." He took it and smiled up at her.

"I swear I'll protect you with it," he said, a blush still lighting his face.

"That is sweet of you." She looked to his parents. "I had these crafted for the twins." She pulled two necklaces from her neck, and placed the first, a light blue stone interweaved with red spider demon silk and dark blue feathers, around Aiko's neck. It shrank down to fit her size. She placed the second, a dark blue stone interweaved with blue spider demon silk and black feathers, around Kyo's neck. It shrank as well. "Those are made to protect them from harm."

"We thank you for the gifts to our cubs," Lord Jyuga said. "It is very thoughtful of you."

"The twins' birthday is a few months from now. Of course I will be planning it and sending out the invitations. Sesshomaru sees such events as below him and a woman's work."

"This castle would probably fall apart if you were not here to oversee it," Lord Hiro said. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's locked himself in his chambers. He was informed yesterday of your visit, but I guess he was not listening to me."

"He is a stubborn man, and is probably upset that you have refused his suit," Lord Hiro said.

"I have my reasons for refusing him, I assure you," she stated. "Shall we head out onto the veranda? It is a nice day and I had Kiyomi set up a table and cushions for us outside of my chambers for us to use. She should be dropping off the tea and sweet cakes soon." They nodded and followed her towards the eastern wing, Yoko slipping in unnoticed. They moved through a set of doors and into a sitting room. The doors that led outside were open and they could see the table.

"The children are free to play in my personal gardens. The elder Hiro had it commissioned when I moved to this wing of the castle." Kechi and Kagome's twins moved to the garden as Kiyomi set two trays down. One was loaded with a tea set while the other had an assortment of cakes. Small plates were set at each cushion, an extra one set for if Sesshomaru agreed to join them. Kiyomi served the tea and took the twins from the eastern lord and lady to watch after them in the gardens while also looking after the other children.

"Things are more peaceful now," Lord Jyuga stated as he sipped his tea. "It makes me a bit wary."

"Naraku has been defeated," Kagome replied. "There is no army gathering to fight for the lands, and issues between the north and west have been resolved. Why shouldn't it be peaceful?"

"You do have a point," Lord Hiro said. "There haven't been any uprisings and the number of slave traders has gone down marginally. The humans haven't staged any revolts since the last meeting. It's ...nice."

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked in and glared at Kagome. "Why was I only now informed the other lords were here?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, a glare clearly on his face.

"I had informed you yesterday that they would be here today. You ignored me," Kagome replied as she curled up her nose in disgust. "If you were going to have sex with her, the least you could have done before coming here was bathe. The stench is revolting, and it'll takes hours to get rid of it."

"You should watch how you speak to him, miko," Kagura said from the door way.

"I tried to stop her, Kagome-sama," a guard said. He was blushing as he looked at Kagome. "She attacked me."

Kagome rose to her feet. Her face serious. "You hold no position in this household, Kagura. You were not invited to this meeting, and you should show respect to the one that granted you freedom from Naraku. You have been nothing but disrespectful to the occupants of this castle. You have harmed Rin, which is unacceptable, called my and Lord Sesshomaru's children disgusting names, and have acted as if you are better than me, which is far from the truth. Should you continue to behave in such a manner, I will see to set you straight. Get out of my sight."

Kagura glared, fan grasped in her hand. "Dance of blades!" She threw her attack towards Kagome, hoping to end her life there.

"Fool," Kagome whispered, vanishing from sight and appearing before Kagura. Her taloned hand wrapped around Kagura's throat and forced her against the wall. Kagura screeched in pain at the heat from Kagome's hand. "You have been warned, yet you did not heed it. I have allowed you to sleep with Sesshomaru, who happens to still be mine. I have set up your room, made sure you had food, clothes, and were treated with respect, and you dare attack me? Do so again and you will die, no questions asked." She dropped Kagura, whose neck had angry, red welts and a dark purple bruise. "Get her out of my sight." The guard bowed and dragged Kagura away.

"I apologize. You should not have had to see that." She bowed.

"She made an attempt on your life. Any of us would have killed her for such a transgression, with or without an audience," Toran said. She smirked. "That display was oddly arousing."

Sesshomaru snarled. It was as if he was not even there. This was unacceptable.


	2. Crazed

Chapter 2: Crazed

Sesshomaru had watched as Toran openly flirted with Kagome, Kagome not paying any mind to it as the children played. Rin was amongst them, smiling brightly and chasing after Kechi. He could even see Yoko's eyes sliding along Kagome's form. He was growling to himself, wanting to decapitate the silver kitsune, but that would cause a war. Lord Hiro and Lord Jyuga were conversing while sipping tea, and lady Ami and lady Yumi were talking with Kagome and Toran. He seemed to be excluded from the conversations.

"I was thinking, Kagome-san," Lord Jyuga said, "Kyo and Aki are close to Hibikimaru and Hanako in age. Ami and I would be honored if Aki and Hibikimaru mated when they hit maturity."

"Isn't it a little early to decide such a thing?" Kagome asked.

"Ami and I were set to mate when her parents found out her gender. I believe I was about Kechi's age when that happened. We are happy together."

"She has no say in the situation," Sesshomaru cut in. "I am lord, not her."

"That might be so, however, she is the one that has been fixing the issues in the lands," Lord Hiro said. "Hibikimaru was born of her body, not yours. He may be your heir, but you have not had a hand in raising him. Your scent has left him. He carries only the scent of his mother, just a little more on the masculine side. As far as such situations go, you have no say since you have no hand in raising them." Lord Hiro's eyes narrowed further at Sesshomaru. "I can also see why she would hold no desire to mate you. You have no honor in regards to women. You scent mark her, but sleep with another. You demand she mate you yet you turn around and sleep with another woman with a fourth the power Kagome holds. I am in my right mind to take her and them from these lands and house them within my own household."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, eyes tinting red. How dare they challenge his claim on both Kagome and his children? They had no right to do such a thing. She was his! She would always be his! He leapt forward to attack Hiro, but Kagome intercepted him and slammed him against a wall.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sesshomaru," she snarled at him, blue eyes darkening. "Are you out of your mind? You cannot just attack another lord."

"He has challenged my claim," he snarled.

"And Kagura challenges mine, yet I do not go into a rage." She shook her head. "Just go." She released him and stepped back. She turned back to the other lords and ladies. "I apologize for his behavior. He is entering another mating season." They nodded, knowing it to be the truth. They stood.

"We should be heading home anyways," Lord Jyuga said. "Please consider the union." She nodded as Kiyomi placed the sleeping twins into Lord Jyuga and Lady Ami's arms. Kechi was behind her.

"I'll miss you, Kagome-sama," Kechi said with a blush. "Thank you for the birthday present." He looked down shyly.

"You're welcome Kechi." She smiled at the cub. "You'll be a powerful warrior one day."

"And one day you'll be my mate," he stated boldly. "And I'll protect you from everything." Kagome gave a small laugh as Kechi left with his parents and younger siblings.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, just let me know," Yoko said, a smirk on his face as he eyed her.

"Back off, kitsune," Sesshomaru snarled.

"It's not like you've touched her in months," Yoko stated. "Sure, your scent is on her, but it isn't on her." He pulled a silver rose from his hair and gave it to Kagome. "Until next time." He headed out of the room.

"Yoko, get back here," Lady Yumi said as she stormed after him, saying something about flirting with every beautiful woman he saw.

"I apologize for that. Yoko has this belief that he needs to spread his seed far and wide." He shook his head. "It'll go away when he gets older. It was great to see you and the twins again though. Take care, and try to keep Sesshomaru in line."

"I will." She watched Lord Hiro leave.

"It really was a pleasure to see you again, Kagome. We should do it again some time, maybe even privately." She smirked as she rubbed her hand up and down Kagome's side. Sesshomaru snarled and she left the room laughing.

"You are mine," he snarled, red eyes looking at her.

"You do not act like it," she commented back. "You've taken Kagura to bed."

"Because you refuse me." He approached her. "Become my mate."

"No." She glared at him.

"I'm not asking," he snarled. He looked down at her form. "You are mine. You cannot refuse me."

"I have refused you. I will continue to refuse you." She watched as Kiyomi took hold of the twins' hands and led them to their room. She looked back to Sesshomaru. "I have sacrificed much for you Sesshomaru. Do not fight me on this."

"I have given you everything!" He leapt towards her and pinned her to the floor. He wanted her. His body craved to be between her legs again. His blood was on fire and his beast was telling him to rut her until she carried his pup. "Give yourself to me! Give me more pups."

"No. Should you force yourself on me again, I will have no choice but to incapacitate you." He snarled in her face, making to pry her legs apart. "I warned you." She blasted him off of her, her miko ki sealing him and his beast away. "Place him in his chamber," she told a guard. "He will not be awake until his mating season passes." The guard nodded and dragged Sesshomaru away.

Kagura hated Kagome with a passion. Sure Sesshomaru slept with her, but he was angry and frustrated. She was sure he would not have touched her had Kagome not denied him at every turn. He was rough with her. She was by no means a virgin when she laid with him, having found release with Bankotsu a few times, but even Bankotsu wasn't that brutal. It was Kagome's fault. Everything was Kagome's fault. Had she not given Sesshomaru children, it would have been her he marked, not the miko.

Her claws slashed through a painting of Kagome and the twins, causing the painting to fall to shreds. It did nothing to calm her ire. Nothing would make her happy until she was mated to Sesshomaru and Kagome and the twins were gone.


	3. Abuse

Chapter 3: Abuse

He groaned as he awoke, head hurting and throat dry. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in his chambers, but not remembering how he got there. The last thing he had remembered before seeing black was trying to force himself on Kagome, only to be thrown back and into a wall. He wanted to snarl, but didn't. His mating season didn't call out to him. Had he really been out that long? His mating season usually lasted a week or two, longest.

"She sure did a number on you," the elder Hiro said as he entered Sesshomaru's chambers. "Perhaps next time you will behave yourself?"

"What do you want, Hiro?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Nothing really." He smiled like he knew something Sesshomaru didn't. "You really should listen to her, sometimes. It would be less humiliating, and less painful." He got serious now. "You are losing respect amongst the men and the other lands. The peace between the lands is very thin and is only there because of Kagome. Should something happen to her, or she leaves the west, the elders will leave as well, and war will be upon you. I suggest you keep your whore inline and actually listen to what Kagome has to say. She only has the best interest for everyone in mind." He turned to leave. "She may not be your mate, but the other lands and our own people see her as the lady of the west for resolving their issues and listening to them. She is the only one keeping revolts from happening." He left Sesshomaru's chambers.

Sesshomaru snarled. What Hiro said was perposterous. He was lord. He kept the peace between the lands and he would sleep with whomever he wanted, be it Kagome, Kagura, or some other woman that "wandered" to his bed. Kagome only provided him with an heir. She held no true power over his lands.

Kagome finished looking through the rest of the paperwork that came in while Sesshomaru was unconscious. It was a few land disputes between minor lords. She had come up with the simplest solution and had already sent out the proposal. She knew since it had her name on it, the minor lords would agree. Had it been Sesshomaru, it would have continued because Sesshomaru would have ignored it until it became a bigger issue, in which he would just go kill both minor lords and be done with it. Kagome didn't see violence as the answer to something so simple.

"What are you doing in this one's study?" Sesshomaru said from the door, a glare on his face.

"I am doing your job," she said as a messenger picked up the last document. She stood as she placed the brush she was working with down. She stood from the cushion. "Everything is already taken care of. You might as well just go train." She moved past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Stay out of my study from now on." He was glaring down at her.

"Whatever you say." She tore free and left his study. She moved down the hall and could hear the servants whispering about a wind witch ordering them around like she was the lady of the west, when she was only a whore. They greeted her kindly, as she replied in same. "Is all the preparations for the twins' birthday done?"

"Everything has been stored where you said for the party. It just has to be put up when the time comes, which will be easy enough," a servant said. "The cook has the menu ready for your review, if that witch hasn't torn that apart as well. She is making it difficult to do our jobs correctly. She's been trying to change everything, and even smacked around a few of the younger servants. She is causing chaos."

"Just continue to do everything as you have been doing. I will take care of her." The servant nodded. "If any other issues arise, or anyone is having issues with her, tell me. I will deal with it."

"Of course, Kagome-sama." She bowed and scurried off.

Kagome continued down the hall, heading towards the kitchen to see to the menu for the party, only to hear yelling and a resounding smack. She changed course and saw a servant girl, roughly Rin's age, on the floor crying, a hand to her bleeding cheek and Kagura standing over the girl yelling at her.

"You are so stupid! Do as I say. Do not ask any questions! I will be the lady of the west!"

Kagome entered the scene and looked to the crying girl. "Shh. It's alright. Let me see," she murmured softly as the child removed her hand. There were five slashes across her cheek as well as a bruise.

"It hurts, Kagome-sama," the girl whimpered.

"I know, but I'll make it all better." She licked the girl's wound and watched as the slashes closed and the bruise vanished. "There you go. All better." She helped the girl stand. "Now go back to your regular duties, little one."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." She scurried away quickly.

Kagura glared at her, reaching forward to turn her around so she could smack her. "This is none of your business," she snarled.

"This is my business," Kagome said coldly, turning to look at Kagura. Kagura made to slap her, but Kagome grabbed her wrist and broke it. "How dare you treat those within these halls so badly."

"They are servants. They are to do as they are told!" She held her wrist.

"They have their orders, and you are not to change them. You do not demand anything of them and you sure as hell do not strike them, especially the younger girls. You ask them to do something. Should you harm one more servant, I will know and I will punish you." Her eyes flashed with power.

"Sesshomaru will make me his mate, then you will have no say in anything, and things will be as I want them."

"You are to never mate Sesshomaru," Kagome stated coldly. "No one is to ever mate Sesshomaru." She made to leave. "And should you treat Rin or my children like you treat the servants, I will gut you and place your head on display. You will be the example of what happens to those that dare challenge what I have to say. This is your last and only warning. I've let it slide before, but do it again and you will regret it." She left Kagura in the hall by herself.

"Tell the healer that he and his apprentices are not to see to Kagura's injury." They nodded as she continued on her way.

Kagura snarled as she glared at Kagome's form. She would show Kagome. She would get Sesshomaru to mate her, then everything would be done her way. No one would back talk her, and she would get everything she wanted.


	4. Deals

Chapter 4: Deals

Kagome had continued to deny him, but he knew she was close to going into heat. The bond he shared with her told him that much. She would not refuse him then. Her body would beg for a release and he would be more than willing to fuck her until she could not walk. He had found release with Kagura again a few months ago, but it was nothing like fucking Kagome. Kagura expected him to do all the work, and complained when he was "too rough" with her. Kagura did not make his body heat up like Kagome's body could. Kagura was just about flat chested and had no ass, like all the other yasha in his lands, minus Kagome. Kagome had a generous bust, and wide hips, a tiny waist and a nice, toned ass. She was beautiful and what he would imagine the goddess of sexuality would be like. He could fuck her for days.

He had heard what Kagura was saying and doing when he was not around. She was abusing the servants, both physically and verbally. The servants knew their jobs well, so for her to lay a hand on them was uncalled for. He did nothing because Kagome took care of it, treating the servant's wounds and reassuring them as she told them to return to their normal duties. Kagome had struck Kagura on several occasions, and still the wind bitch did not listen, still stating he would make her his mate. He scoffed at the idea. There were hundreds of other yasha more fitting for the job. He agreed with the elders. Kagura was a whore. He smelt the other males on her. She did not bathe regularly, like Kagome did. She even had the servants bathe regularly. He was glad because he could not stand unwashed people. He even made Kagura bathe before he even touched her. After he was done with Kagura, he bathed himself. If he hadn't, Kagome was quick to point it out. Kagura was weaker than Kagome by a long shot.

He saw Kagome speaking with an elder. He was unsure of what they were talking about. The elder nodded and walked away as Kagome made to go down another hall. He caught up with her easily enough.

"What is it you want?" She asked not looking at him. "I have a few things I need to get done before the yearly meeting in a month."

"Kagura is nothing like you, especially in bed," he murmured. "She's not willing to try anything new, and expects me to do all the work. For someone so angry all the time, she has no passion in bed."

"What is your point?" She stopped and looked at him. "I could have told you we were nothing alike." She turned away from him.

"She's willing to become my mate..."

"Do not mate her, Sesshomaru. You will cause serious issues if you do." She was upset that he would even consider such a thing.

"You sound jealous," he said with a smirk.

"Of that whore? I think not. The thought of you mating that thing, disgusts me." She turned down a hall. "It is bad enough you missed the celebration of your childrens' birth because you were too busy fucking her to pay any attention to the twins. If you miss the next meeting with the other lords in a month, you cannot blame it on me. You have been informed, and you will be informed again the day before they get here." A servant stopped before her.

"Kagome-sama, Lady Toran sent you a gift." She held forward a package. "She said it was for the celebration of your birth." Kagome nodded and took the package. She opened the package to see a necklace with a large tiger's eye stone as the center piece.

"I will have to thank her for this next I see her." The servant nodded and walked off.

This was the third gift she had been given, that is, if you did not count the flowers from Rin and a package of rice cakes from the cook. Kiyomi had cleaned and aired out her room, before placing scented oils around her room. Yoko had snuck into her room and had made to seduce her, without tipping off Sesshomaru. She had refused and he left after giving her another silver rose from his hair. Lord Hiro and his mate had sent her a kimono in the color of sapphire with silver designs. The designs were flora. The other gift had come from Lord Jyuga and his mate and offspring. It was a beautiful set of ornate hair combs, totaling five. Each comb symbolized one of the eastern royal family. Lord Jyuga's looked like wind, Lady Ami's was red flowers, Prince Kechi was a comb that looked much like a bejeweled dagger, Aiko's was small pink flowers, and Kyo, the youngest, was grey storm clouds. They were all beautiful.

"You did not remind me..."

"I shouldn't have to remind you," she commented. "It was all the servants and elders spoke of the week before the event."

"That is besides the point," he commented. "Kagura..."

"Still acts out. She has been punished several times, but her behavior will keep up, unless you do something about it. She sees herself as equal with me in status and influence, when we both know she isn't. You need to set her straight. If she bad mouths me or the children in front of the other lords and ladies, they will be the one to act, not me. It will be out of their respect for me, and they will kill her."

"You act like I should care."

"She seems to think you do. And you know I am not one for senseless violence." He nodded.

"I will do something about her, should you grace my bed during your heat cycle."

"Whatever," she stormed away.


End file.
